vbtfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-30598971-20130404192613/@comment-7552474-20130408170600
Luksoropoulos '''gibt den Punkt für Runde 1 an '''Kico Luksoropoulos '''gibt den Punkt für Runde 2 '''Unentschieden Wie in meiner Bewertung zu Persteasy vs Scotch, werde ich also mit einer Beatbwertung beginnen: Beat: Generell find ich den Beatgeschmack von beiden in Ordnung. Bei Beckmann sind es jz eher okaye Standard-Beats in ne leicht elektronische Richtung. Kico pickt da schon mal interessantere Beats, die auch oftmals gut gewählt sind, sodass sie zu seiner tiefen Stimme passen. Seine Beats können in verschiedenste Richtungen gehen, wobei ich manche aber eher kacke finde, während einige andere mich schon ansprechen. Die Achtelfinal-Beats von beiden fand ich sehr dope, wobei mich vor allem Kicos Akkordeon-lastiger Beat sehr geflasht hat. Doch nun zu den Beats dieser Runde: Wenig überraschend kommt Beckmann mit nem okayen Standard-Beat in ne leicht elektronische Richtung. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Achtel-Beat find ich den hier halt schon ziemlich uninteressant. Kicos Beat is da noch elektronischer, was ich eigentlich nicht so feier. Dennoch gelingt es diesem Beat durchaus, einen gewisse Atmosphäre zu vermitteln, vor allem in der Hook kommen die powerfullen Bässe gut rüber. Auch wenn mir Kicos Beat also vom Sound her nicht allzu gut gefällt, anders als bei Beckmann hat dieser hier doch das gewisse Etwas, weswegen ich Kico den Beatpunkt gebe. Alles in allem bin ich aber von beiden nach ihren guten Achtelfinal-Beats etwas enttäuscht. Luksoropoulos '''gibt den Beatpunkt an '''Kico Und jz zu den Runden: RUNDEN AM HAPPY BECKMANN BEAT: HR Happy Beckmann: Die Location find ich mal gleich ziemlich cool, keine Ahnung wo das is, aber der Gebäudekomplex wirkt stylisch und vor allem dieses Mosaik vor dem Beckmann manchmal steht, macht was her. Ansonsten hampeln er und John ein bisschen rum. Ich find auch den Effekt schön, dass Beckmann und John mit zunehmender Lautstärke immer näher an die Kamera kommen. Alles in allem also ein tightes Video. Flowlich klingt Beckmann sehr cool, das is aller sehr dope. Seine Stimme gefällt mir generell sehr gut und sein Gebrüll hat in meinen Augen einfach Style. Er variiert auch sehr schön; vor allem seine Reimkette mit „billige Nutte“ find ich sehr schön geflowt und auch die Bridge, in der er sich zu Beginn stark zurücknimmt, extrem tief ansetzt und dann immer mehr steigert, macht vom Klangbild her echt was her. Auch seine Reimtechnik ist im Großen und Ganzen solide. Textlich find ich die Runde aber ziemlich schwach. Zum einen find ich Beckmanns Schwanz-Rap an sich unglaublich behindert und nervig. Aus dem „Ha, er hat Penis gesagt“-Alter bin ich nunmal schon raus und find das einfach nur plump, unlustig und pubertär. Schon die erste Line mit dem Trompete-Blasen find ich schonmal komplett sinnentleert. „dein Flow bockt eher wenig“, kann man schon so sehen, ich find auch, dass Kicos Flow stellenweise schon ziemlich uncool klingen kann. Ich will jz nicht sagen, dass ich seinen Flow schlecht finde, aber dass er manchmal wirklich „wenig bockt“ trifft es von Wortwahl eigentlich sehr gut. Die Lines mit dem Pulli find ich dann wieder komplett daneben. Kico hat doch oftmals in Videos keinen Pulli an. Und inwiefern versucht Kico sich denn als Imagerapper zu etablieren? Solche Lines aus dem Mund von jemandem zu hören, der fast ausschließlich in jedem Video ein Hemd, ne Kappe und ne Sonnenbriller trägt, find ich schon ziemlich fail, vor allem da Beckmann scheinbar mit dieser Penis-Sache sich ein Image zu machen versucht. Die Reimkette mit „billige Nutte“ is zwar cool geflowt und gut gereimt, puncht aber auch nicht wirklich. „Labelboss, Kindergärtner“ find ich auch ziemlich unsinnig. Und wenn man als Beckmann einen Kico, der gegen PunchArgounz meiner Meinung nach textlich extrem geglänzt hat, als „textlich behindert“ bezeichnet, is das auch kompletter Blödsinn. „Dem Rest gab einen die Mische“ find ich ok, da Kicos Stimme schon oftmals schlecht abgemischt klingt. Die Bridge, auch wenn sie cool klingt, gibt textlich auch gar nichts her. „Ich will scheißen, komm wir fahren zu KWU“, was soll denn das? Die Hook mit Dollar John geht dann klanglich wieder extrem gut rein. Die abgewechselten Lines klingen einfach super und vor allem dieses reingebrüllte „Aber wayne, yeah“ hört sich für mich einfach sehr gut an. Textlich fand ich hier die „2er im Lotto“-Line sehr cool und das „Voll Toggo“ kommt auch sehr cool, wobei man hier halt wieder mal sagen muss, dass die inhaltlich einfach überhaupt nicht trifft. Es ist ja vor allem die Reimebude, die ne Menge Kiddies als Fans hat und Pimf und Kico zu unterstellen, ein „Kindergartenlabel“ zu sein, stimmt einfach nicht. Was auch auffällt ist, dass es ziemlich viele Lines zu Kicos aussehen gibt, die größten Teils ziemlich schlecht verpackt sind. Es sind einige Sachen über seine Haare, sein Aussehen, dann noch über seine Zahnlücke, was ich jetzt zwar nicht unbedingt schlechte finde, halt dennoch ziemlich belangloses Füllmaterial. Dann wird Kico noch vorgeworfen, dass er seine Tour garn icht alleine organisiert, sondern irgendnen Kumpel namens Djamal hat. Das puncht halt auch wieder überhaupt nicht, weil ich das jz einfach für keinen schlimmen Vorwurf halte. Dennoch wird der Komplex mit der „Außerirdischen“-Line sehr witzig abgeschlossen. Gegen Ende bessert sich die Runde noch. „Der Kico geht jz baden, ohne baden zu gehen“, find ich in Ordnung. Kicos Hooks zu verarschen, hat zwar schon PunchArogunz gemacht, trifft ihn aber dennoch ordentlich und is auch gut rübergebracht. Die P-Bomben-Line find ich super, und ist insofern genial, da sie Beckmanns Pimmel-Rap in Schutz nimmt und dieses „Beckmann sagt die ganze Zeit nur Pimmel und wird deswegen verlieren“, was seine Gegner gegen ihn einsetzen, schön ins Lächerliche zieht. Genau so eine belanglose Schwanzline kommt dann am Ende noch und dann noch einmal die Hook. Insgesamt gefällt mir das klanglich eigentlich sehr gut und ich hör mir das abgesehen vom langweiligen Beat auch sehr gerne an, aber textlich ist es einfach nicht allzu stark. Es is zwar die ein oder andere schöne Line dabei, aber was mich vor allem stört, ist, dass Beckmann wirklich haufenweise Lines benutzt hat, die ihn selber stärker treffen würden als seinen Gegner; und das find ich halt ziemlich Selfdiss. Außerdem is auch viel belangloses Füllmaterial dabei. Aber schaun wir jz mal zu Kicos Rückrunde. RR Kico: Einmal zum Video: Vor allem die Locations bei dieser Parkanlage, wo Kico sich echt ein paar ansehnliche Plätzchen rausgesucht hat, gefallen mir sehr gut. Der Aufzug und die Stadtbilder find ich da jz nicht so krass, aber in Ordnung. Auch inhaltlich gibt das Video aber einiges her: Wichtig war vor allem, dass er seine Haare hergezeigt hat und damit zeigt, dass es ihm im Grund scheißegal ist, wie wenig Haare er noch hat. Allein das kontert schon alle von Beckmanns oberflächlichen Haarausfall-Lines. Ich finds auch sehr geil, dass er Pimf imitiert, der anscheinend keine Zeit hatte, die Hook selbst zu machen. Alles in allem ein cooles Video, das meiner Meinung nach mit dem von Beckmann mithalten kann. Kicos Flow klingt zwar an einigen Stellen sehr gut, wie zum Beispiel in der Bridge oder beim Aufzählen seiner Aufgaben bei seinen Touren, alles in allem ist das aber nicht annähernd so fett wie bei Beckmann. Auf jeden Fall hat Kico aber hier auch eine sehr wirkungsvolle Arroganz in der Stimme, wodurch die Lines durchaus eindrucksvoller klingen. In der Reimtechnik bewegt er sich auf einem ähnlichen Niveau wie Beckmann. Doch nun zum Inhalt: Ich will gleich vorwegnehmen, dass mich diese Runde inhaltlich komplett begeistert, Kico ist hier ein vernichtender Konter gelungen. „Hallo Beckmann, sag wie hoch willst du hier verlieren?“ ist gleich mal der perfekte Einstieg, wenn darauf eine so gewaltige Runde folgt. Dann geht’s Schlag auf Schlag mit geilen Kontern. „lieber Müll entsorgen als nur Müll zu produzieren“ und dann noch ne schöne Bloßstellung mit dem Reim „Trompete“ auf „Misere“. „Du scheinst ja lyrisch wohl ein ganz begabter zu sein, du ziehst dir deine Killerzeilen wohl an meinen Haaren herbei“, richtig geil, wobei er sich hier zusätzlich wieder über seine eigenen Haare lustig macht, was Beckmanns Haar-Punches weiter entkräftet. „Hab kaum Haare, das zu sagen ist gut, lieber jetzt, wird ja nix mit deinem Finale mit Tune“ find ich auch super. „Was wär ich wohl ohne Pulli? T-Shirt-Träger“. Göttlich! „Echt super gemischt das unharmonische Geschrei“ ist auch ein extrem wirksamer Konter: Obwohl Beckmann natürlich Recht damit hat, dass Kicos Mische oft nicht gut ist, sagt Kico einfach, dass es wichtigere Dinge gibt als die Mische und das dann noch spitze verpackt und kann so eine stark treffende Line komplett zerstören. Nach diesem großartigen ersten Part macht Kico sich dann über die Bridge lustig: Richtig gut find ich hier, wie Kico nach „Fast so lang wie dein Arm“, das „Alter was“ einfach anders betont und hier ohne überhaupt den Text ändern zu müssen, Beckmann super verarscht. Und dann noch „Hast du deinen Schwanz vergessen, dann pack deinen Arm aus wir messen!“, wo er sich auf Beckmanns Quali bezieht, hat mich auch super unterhalten. Jz kommen wir zur Hook, in der Kico eben auch seine Haare zeigt und Beckmanns „Dann zeig doch deine Haare, du Alf“ einfach kontert, indem er genau das macht. Auch textlich find ich die Hook sehr schön. Mir gefällt es auch, dass es ihm hier durchaus gelingt, Pimfs Stimme und Flow teilweise zu imitieren. Klanglich kommt die Hook halt wieder nicht annähernd an das ran, was Beckmann und Dollar John hier gebracht haben. „Ja, ich mach ne Tour zum Glück nicht alleine“, kontert er dann auch Beckmanns sowieso schwache Fronts in Bezug auf seine Touren aus. Dass er dann alles aufzählt, was er selber macht, kommt ebenfalls extrem gut, auch wenn man jz natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit weiß, ob es stimmt. Eindrucksvoll rübergebracht ist es jedenfalls und hebt Beckmanns Front komplett aus. „Hat Ähnlichkeit mit dir, ich erledige es einfach“, kann ich aber nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. „Du sitzt auf dem Trockenen, auch wenn du badest“, halt ich weiters noch für sehr gelungen. Das mim Schreien find ich ok, da ich aber Beckmanns Gebrüll durchaus feier, find ich das jz nicht ganz so treffend. Das mit den N-Bomben find ich auch in Ordnung, Beckmanns P-Bomben-Line war da aber meiner Meinung nach um einiges eindrucksvoller. Dafür dann wieder eine wunderschöne Line: „Ich hab eine Zahnlücke, du hast tausend Bildungslücken“, die Beckmann für seine oberflächlichen Aussehen-Lines super bestraft. Und dann nimmt er zu guter Letzt noch Beckmanns unsinnige letzte Penis-Line hervorragend auseinander. „Die macht deine Angriffsfläche noch größer als erhofft“. Dann noch einmal Bridge und Refrain und fertig ist eine gigantische Runde. Für mich war Kicos RR eine der allerbesten Runden in diesem Turnier. Sie war textlich von vorn bis hinten großartig. Es gab kaum Lines, die ich nicht spitze fand, der ganze Track strotzt nur so von genialen Kontern. Zwar kommt Kicos Klangbild nicht an das von Beckmann ran, aber inhaltlich ist diese Runde so eine Wucht, dass ich den Punkt an Kico gebe. RUNDEN AM KICO BEAT: HR Kico: Die Locations sind an sich eher Mau, dafür wird aber auch schön Bezug auf Beckmann genommen. Den Bagger hatte der ja bei seiner Hinrunde gegen Vist drinnen und das hässliche Treppenhaus soll wohl ne Anspielung auf die abgefuckten Home-Videos sein, die die Reimebude zu bringen pflegt. Richtig gut hat mir aber vor allem Kico als Beckmann gefallen, der extrem dümmlich grinst und dessen Gestik mich auch sehr gut unterhalten hat, wobei er zum Beispiel einfach bekloppt irgendwelche Hebel am Bagger zieht oder mit breitem Grinsen in eine Wand donnert. Das verarscht Beckmanns Style doch sehr gut. Dazu dann gabs dann noch ein paar Plastikschwänze. Hab ich eingangs Kico noch dafür gelobt, oftmals Beats zu nehmen, die seiner Stimme gut stehen, so ist das ihm in dieser Runde meines Erachtens überhaupt nicht gelungen. Seine Stimme gefällt mir hier überhaupt nicht, das klingt für mich alles sehr lasch und mager. Einzig im Refrain find ichs ne Spur besser, aber auch nicht allzu toll. Dennoch will ich damit nicht sagen, dass seine Beatwahl schlecht war, denn auch wenn seine Stimme nicht sonderlich gut darauf kommt, so schafft der Beat aber eine hervorragende Atmosphäre für Kicos Text. Technisch ist das hier wieder souverän, aber nicht außergewöhnlich. Textlich hat Kico ein recht klares Konzept gewählt: Hauptsächlich Beckmann für seine Penis-Lines dissen. Und alles in allem ist ihm da find ich auch ne recht gute Runde gelungen, die im Gesamteindruck Beckmann auch ordentlich trifft, auch wenn die Runde jetzt nicht wirklich an einzelnen starken Lines festzumachen sind. Vor allem der erste Part läuft sehr stark nach diesem Konzept. „Beckmann hat seinen Pimmel entdeckt. Willkommen im Club der Männer, mein Freund“ verarscht Beckmann schön für den pubertären Aspekt seines Pimmelraps. Das wird auch schön weitergeführt in „Und jetzt bist du den ganzen Tag mit ihm beschäftigt, das ist gar nicht primitiv, das ist fast schon männlich.“ Und dann noch „Ich brauch keinem was zu beweisen, ich genieß das schweigend.“ Und sein Konzept geht, wie ich finde, durchaus auf. Diese ständigen, stichelnden, treffenden Lines zeigen auf Dauer dann schon ihre Wirkung, auch wenn sie jz für sich stehend nicht die überfetten Lines sind. Dann wird auch auf die Relativitätstheorie und Längenkontraktion Bezug genommen, was ich hier ganz nett finde, aber nichts Besonderes. „Selbst, wenn ich dich hier ficke, werd ich trotzdem nicht nur auf mein Teil beschränkt“, find ich wiederum besser. Die Hook find ich sowohl vom Klang als auch vom Text her okay, hier wird aber vor allem der Beat ziemlich geil, der hier mit schönen fetten Bässen auffährt. In der Hook wird weiter gestichelt, diesmal wegen seiner oftmals dummen Lines. „Wer brabbelt nur Schwachsinn in sein Mic?“. „Kommen von dir nur schwache Lines, dann sind die meistens extra so“, find ich auch ne schöne Line, da ich den Eindruck vor allem bei Beckmanns VCB-Parts teilweise hatte. Stimmt zwar, dass Beckmann immer ne Sonnenbrille aufhat, es gibt aber haufenweise Rapper, bei denen das der Fall ist, weswegen ich den expliziten Trill-Fingaz-Vergleich nicht allzu gut finde. Richtig geil find ich aber „In schlechten Phasen schreib ich auch mal Schwachsinn auf mien Textblatt. Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen Beckmann?“ Beckmann als Allegorie für Stumpfsinn puncht hier meiner Meinung nach super. Dass Tune keiner mehr zuhört, würde ich aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wenn man sich mal die Klickzahlen anschaut. Und dass Beckmann „mittlerweile steiler als Tune geht“ kann dabei dann irgendwie auch nur als Kompliment aufgefasst werden. Halbwegs stark find ich noch „wer wäre nicht stolz darauf, dumm und glücklich zu sein“ und „jz kick ich dich, danach können wir zusammen darüber lachen.“ Die Mütze-Glatze-Line find ich auch ok. Abschließend folgt dann noch einmal die Hook. Zusammenfassend hat mir das gezeichnete Gesamtbild schon sehr gut gefallen, das Beckmann auch ziemlich gefickt hat. An einzelnen Lines war halt wirklich nur wenig dabei, was wirklich herausgestochen hat, was ich halt doch ein bisschen schade finde und wodurch diese stimmige Runde hinter ihrem Potential zurückbleibt. RR Happy Beckmann: Die Location find ich schon mal recht cool. Dürfte so ne Art Depot sein, wo Beckmann da auf nem Stapel Holzkisten rumsitzt. Dazu gabs dann noch Szenen beim Friseur, was ich aber weniger cool fand, da Beckmann die ganze Haargeschichte schon in der HR mehr als nur überstrapaziert hat. Zusätzlich wurde dann noch dieses Küken-Intro eingespielt. Fand ich zwar an sich recht witzig, aber wieder einmal dreht sichs hier um Kicos Haare. Das hätte ich als Front wohl gut gefunden, als Konter ist es dann halt eher lame, wenn hier weiter auf Kicos Glatzköpfigkeit rumgeritten wird. An Kicos Video, der Beckmann sehr geil imitiert und seinen Style hervorragend verarscht hat, kommt Beckmanns Video also in meinen Augen nicht annähernd ran. Flow gefällt mir vom Klang her wieder extrem gut. Vor allem zeigt Beckmann hier mal ne andere Seite von sich, die ich bishern och nicht kannte. Mit viel Druck hinter der Stimme, dafür aber nicht so laut. Das macht er vor allem zu Beginn so und klingt, wie ich finde, total geil auf diesem Beat. Zweimal ist er aber komplett ausm Takt, was dem sehr guten Gesamtbild des Flows aber in meinen Augen nicht allzu stark schadet. Reimtechnik is ganz ok, aber schlechter als bei Kico. Doch nun zu seinem Text: Und was soll man sagen, der zieht diese Haar-Scheiße so konsequent durch wie er zuvor die Schwanz-Scheiße durchgezogen hat. Mit „Wieso erzähl ich bloß von Haaren, ach das langweilt“ trifft Beckmann den Nagel auf dem Kopf. Es sind wirklich Abermillionen Haar-Lines. Die find ich Großteils durchaus witzig und vor allem besser als die Haarlines in seiner HR, aber wieso hat er denn die nicht gleich in der HR gebracht? Jz in der RR wäre nämlich Kontern angebracht, anstatt weiter mit Haar-Lines zu spammen, die Kico mit seiner RR im Grunde alle ausgehebelt hat. Aber gehen wir die Lines mal chronolgisch durch: Die allererste Line, noch bevor der Beat überhaupt vollständig eingesetzt hat, find ich gleich mal super, mit dem in die Wand rennen. „Mein Puller is dick, glaub mir doch einfach“ ist wohl seine beste Line, die explizit versucht, gegen Kicos Pimmelrap-Vorwürfe vorzugehen. Hat durchaus was Witziges, is halt Beckmann-Humor. Dann kommt gleich eine der angesprochenen Haar-Line mit Kicos Geburtstagsgeschenk. Fand ich durchaus lustig umgesetzt, aber über die Problematik mit den Haar-Lines hab ich mich eh oben schon ausgelassen. Die meisten Lines, in denen Beckmann versucht, bestimmte Lines von Kicos zu verwerten find ich dann wiederum eher meh. Den Konter auf „bin Beckmann hab mein Schwanz entdeckt“ oder auf das mit Beckmanns Mutter find ich zum Beispiel nicht gut. Das mit dem H&M-Covergirl find ich weiters auch wirklich schlecht, das mit den Zahnlücken ist doch wieder nur so ein halbherzig treffender Vorwurf. „Pimmelrap kannst du nicht, kann man dich mal ausdrehn“ is auch so ziemlich das Einfallsloseste was man da machen konnte. Dann kommt aber die Hook, die ich grandios finde. Dollar Johns Stimmt kommt mal so unglaublich fett auf den Beat, dass sie alles wegbläst und klanglich is das eine der besten Beckmann/Dollar John-Hooks die ich seit langem gehört hab. Inhaltlich besteht sie zwar ausschließlich aus Haar-Lines, die mich aber allesamt äußerst gut unterhalten haben, vor allem das „Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei“ und die Rapunzel-Line, die wirklich super vorgetragen ist. Der 2te Part beginnt dann halbwegs okay, bis dann die Zeile mit „Mittlerweile geht Pimf steiler als du und dir hört tendenziell fast keiner mehr zu“ kommt, was ich für nen hervorragenden Konter halte. Denn Beckmann hat die Line einfach auf KWU bezogen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie anders als Kicos ursprüngliche Line sogar inhaltlich stimmt. Ziemliches Eigentor von Kico und geil gekontert von Beckmann. Die darauffolgende Line „obwohl Pimf der Versager erst mal aussteigt, wie schwul, doch immerhin hat er Haare“ find ich auch super und hat mich auch sehr zum Lachen gebracht. Is zwar im Grunde wieder nur ne Haarline, aber die wiederum dafür enorm gut und lustig verpackt. Alles in allem tu ich mir jz ziemlich schwer, wie ich diese Runde bewerten soll: Kico mit gutem Gesamttext, aber ohne gute Lines und dazu noch ein bis zwei Kacklines. Beckmann kontert ziemlich schlecht, bringt dafür aber einige andre geile Lines rein und hat mich um einiges besser entertaint. Wie auch immer, textlich seh ich hier Kico vorne. Während Beckmann aber seiner Kontervorteil versemmelt hat, hat Kico den Beatpick verbockt und ein Instrumental genommen, auf dem seine Stimme richtig schlecht klingt, während ich mir Beckmann unglaublich gut anhören kann. Zusätzlich möchte ich noch die großartige Hook von Beckmann einfließen lassen, auch wenn rappers.in das nicht will (was mir hier jz aber egal ist). Auch wenn Kico insgesamt möglicherweise leicht überlegen war, ist mir dieses Battle hier dennoch zu knapp, um den Punkt an Kico zu geben und daher gibt’s Unentschieden. Fazit: So geht’s bei mir also 2:1 für Kico aus. Vor allem seine RR find ich wirklich göttlich und so hoff ich doch, dass die VBT-Jury ihn weiterlassen wird. Auch er hat bisher eine außerordentliche Leistung in diesem Turnier gezeigt und 3 sehr starke Runden abgeliefert. Kico gegen Persteasy wär also für mich ein sehr würdiges Halbfinale und daher hoff ich doch, dass es zustande kommen wird.